Technical Field
The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices, and more particularly to methods and photovoltaic devices with plated electrodes.
Description of the Related Art
The formation of highly conductive metal contacts on heterojunction solar cells remains a challenge due to low-temperature processing limitations and/or the use of expensive materials and methods (e.g., employing silver paste to form metal contacts). Chemical solution deposition processes often attack less robust transparent conductive oxide materials and can result in efficiency losses.